


A day by your side

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, Smut, day in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Prince Zayn and his slave Liam spend the day in bed.





	A day by your side

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Drabble with Zayn and Liam. Hope you all enjoy x

Zayn wanted to have a day in bed. The prince knew that he should live every day to the full but he also knew sometimes it was good to have a relaxing day now and again, he had been working so hard these last few weeks he decided he just wanted a day with his precious slave Liam. So he had no where to be, nothing to do, just have a day with Liam. 

Zayn was the first to wake up in the morning. He had woken up to his his beloved slave still fast asleep, looking peaceful and content. Zayn smiled for a moment, he felt so lucky to see this beautiful boy every day like this, it definitely made him want to stop in bed today. He quickly called the kitchen, asking his chef to send all meals today into his room, which would be easy enough.

Liam woke up slowly, seeing his master up already. Zayn smiled at his slave as Liam smiled back. "Morning doll." Zayn said making Liam blush at the pet name he loved. "How are you this morning master?" Liam asked. "Very good my love." Zayn replied as Liam sat up but Zayn brought him down. "No baby, we're going to do something a little different today." Zayn said as Liam looked at him confused. "We are going to spending the day in bed, just you and me." "But master, do you not have duties today?" Liam asked. "No baby, nothing is planned, I just want to spend all my day with you." 

Zayn kissed his boy slowly, wanting to show all his love for him. "I think that sounds like a good plan master." Liam said as Zayn smiled. Master and slave laid for a while until breakfast came, two large plates of English breakfast were made to perfection. Zayn and Liam are slowly, both talking about anything, this was going to be a fun day. 

The morning had gone exactly how Zayn wanted to go. Master and slave had spent it in bed, cuddling kissing, watching TV and being quite content. The two were now passionately kissing on the bed, groaning between kisses as Liam felt his master's skinny body. "Master." Liam groaned as he grind onto Zayn, making the prince smile.

"You want me baby?" Zayn whispered as Liam just whimpered in reply. "Answer me darling." Zayn said a little sternly. "Yes master." Liam replied, always being the good slave. "Well why don't you show me how much you want me." Zayn suggested and Liam knew exactly what he meant. 

Liam stared at his master, as he went lower on Zayn, staring at his erection. He went and started sucking, making Zayn moan out loud. Zayn grabbed a handful of Liam's hair, feeling the pleasure runt through his body. "Fuck." Zayn whispered as Liam went deeper, wanting to satisfy his master. 

"Good boy, my good boy, you gonna swallow all of me?" Zayn groaned as Liam moaned in reply, meaning yes. Zayn couldn't take it anymore and came in Liam's mouth, the slave swallowing every drop. When Liam had finished he stared at Zayn, wanting release. "You wanna come baby?" Zayn teased as Liam nodded. "Come for me Liam." Zayn commanded as Liam came right then. The slave moaned out loud as he came, laying on his master's chest when he finished. "Good boy, you're so amazing." Zayn whispered as Liam smiled, today was turning out to be a great day.

 

A few hours had gone by and master and slave spent a few hours relaxing, eventually having a little afternoon nap. Now the two were watching TV while still cuddling, both feeling quite content. "Master can I ask a question?" Liam asked suddenly making Zayn look down. "Yes." Zayn reply. "Why didn't your parents have any more children after you?" Liam asked, never knowing the answer before.

"Well, my mother went through a difficult birth with me. It was really complicated and she was told if she had another baby, she could die. So my father decided that it would be best just to have me. He loves my mother too much to lose her." Zayn said looking down. "It's so uncommon for kings and queens to have only one child but they didn't want to risk it." "At least your mum was safe. Did you ever want a brother or sister?" Liam asked his master. "Sometimes but then other times I enjoyed being an only child. I also had amazing friends growing up so I was never lonely."

Liam just nodded. "Sometimes I wished I had a brother or sister." Liam said looking down a little. "To be honest, I didn't even know my parents, they could be anywhere right now." Zayn looked at his boy, he knew Liam never knew his parents as he lived his life in orphanages and then he was sold into slavery. 

"I don't know how you do it Liam." Zayn said honestly. "What do you mean?" Liam asked. "To have never known your parents and then to be sold into slavery at a young age. It must've been hell." "Well, I had to get on with it. I had no other choice but to survive. I only hoped and prayed that I would find someone who would love me and cared for me." Liam smiled at Zayn. "And I found him." Zayn smiled back and kissed his boy. "I love you baby. So much." Zayn whispered. "I love you too master, thank you." Liam replied, knowing he had found the perfect person to be with.

The day had gone by exactly how Zayn wanted it go. Master and slave spent the rest of the day eating, cuddling and having sex. It was night now and Zayn and Liam were laying in bed, snuggling close together and both on the verge of sleep. The two were both content like this and had enjoyed their lazy day. 

"I've enjoyed today." Liam said to Zayn. "Same, I wish we could do this more often." "You're the future king master, of course you are busy." Liam said as he kissed his master and Zayn kissed him back. Soon, Liam feel asleep as Zayn watched him. He felt extremely lucky to have Liam in his life and felt so blessed to have an amazing person in his life. He soon feel asleep as well, so glad he could have this day with Liam.


End file.
